Tears For the Broken
by Swake23
Summary: Alternate Gotham AU where Isabella never existed.
1. Chapter 1: Comfort in Misery

**Tears for the Broken:**

 **Chapter 1: Comfort in Misery**

There he stood, leaning haphazardly on the black, silvered topped cane in danger of falling apart. He was forcing back tears that threatened to erupt from his face without notice. The lilies in his finely gloved hand quivered and sway as the vibrations of his hand, made them do so. There was a roughly etched gravestone, barely visible in the hazy due of the morning. I watched him for several, still, unyielding hours before finally approaching him ever so softly and gently placed my delicately adorned white-gloved hand upon his shoulder.

"Let them out, Oswald, before you explode and hurt the ones closest to you.", my voice was even and soft.

"Why did she have to die?", he choked back a sob before letting it come forth and unburdened himself emotionally for the next several minutes.

"That's a boy, let out those tears and let them water her grave." I soothed him gently and kindly.

I was by his side through all his misery and pain. He won and lost his mayorship. Edward Nygma hated him forever because Oswald couldn't love him back. Not that Oswald was to blame; he did say that he disliked riddles immensely. The reality of the situation was Oswald was afraid to love because of his last love; Jim Gordon, the overly zealous hero cop who was trying to nobly and tirelessly keep Gotham safe from the ugliness that had a tendency to seep through the facade of a well-mannered and well-functioning city that was supposed to be Gotham, wanted Leslie Thompkins not Oswald.

Oswald sniffled, "I wish that I wasn't so sensitive all the time...*Sigh*...", he trailed off lost in thought.

I stayed quiet not knowing what to say or do with this new input from a man who could be cold and distant yet warm like honey. My midnight black slacks and pearl gray short, slightly puffed sleeved blouse gently billowed in the cool light breeze that had slightly picked-up as we stood still and unyielding. His pin-stripped plum gray suit with glints of silver softly puckered in the breeze.

My dark chocolate and caramel eyes searched his now placid features and found not a trace of tears. All they found were red-rimmed light aquamarine blue eyes that stared at the words etched on his mother's gravestone:

 ** _Gertrud Kapleput_**

 ** _Beloved Mother_**

His eyes grew icy, cold, and distant than warm and soft in a single instant. He took hold of my hand and gently squeezed it before looking at me and saying," Sara, I need you by my side when I begin creating the future I was meant to have. Will you stick by my side or desert me like all the others have?"

I smiled warmly, " Of course I will stay by your side as you create the future you were always meant to have. What are friends for?", I gently squeezed his hand in return and gently fixed his 'disco vampire' hairstyle that Stabby Babs was so fond of.

Oswald could be sweet at times; especially when he wasn't busy being the King of Gotham and cracking skulls from time to time. But, boy, was he grouchy though; don't even think about disturbing him when he wakes up in the morning unless you want to have an equally bad morning. As this train of thought passed me by we had walked all the way out of the cemetery and into the city again and made our way into a bakery.

"Aww, toasty warm," he murmured mostly to himself as he warmed his gloved hands.

"Aww, yes nice and toasty, it smells heavenly sweet too.", I echoed after him.

The man sitting behind the bakery counter had short, frizzy strawberry, champagne blonde hair, fair skin and light, tender stormy blue-gray eyes. The man was wearing a gray plum sweater paired with gray plum slacks. His pearl white apron was neatly tied around his waist in a perfect bow in the front. His shiny coal black dress shoes gleamed in the fading late afternoon light. Freckles generously sprinkled his nose and upper cheeks under his eyes.

He was eating a lemon-filled doughnut as he read today's _Gotham_ _Gazette_. The headline read: _PENGUIN: HERO OR MENACE?_ That was one laughable title. It seemed as if the Gazette didn't know what to write about so they pulled straws and wrote about the shortest straw. Enough about them though, for now.

"Hey, Benny, how about some doughnuts for your favorite customers?", I playfully hollered startling the poor man.

"I told you to never bug me when I am immersed in the complicated, corrupting inter-workings of the Gotham Gazette.", he was peeved.

"I sorry, but a baker shouldn't be that immersed in a paper named after this city,", I nonchalantly mused, after a beat, I turned towards Oswald, " No offense to you, of course, dear friend." I gently patted his left forearm.

Benny smiled, "You could have said that the King of Gotham wanted some doughnuts.", he set the paper and his have eaten lemon-filled doughnut on the counter and stood up, smoothing himself out as he did so.

"What can I serve the king of this great city, this evening?", Benny's smile widened and then went slack when Oswald laid his eyes on him.

"...*intake of breath*...well, I would love some raspberry creme filled chocolate puffed pastries, please, uh, Benny was it?", Oswald's gaze was sweet yet menacing at the same time.

Benny smile, "O-Of Course, sir, right away sir.", Benny went to back to retrieve a doughnut box, returning shortly with one in hand.

He gently placed the delicate chocolate puffed, raspberry filled pastries in the neatly folded maroon box. He added extra pastries to box of doughnuts before closing the box and set it on the counter and closed the pastry display.

"That will be $8.95 for the baker's dozen with five extra free of charge for yours truly Mr. Penguin.", Benny uneasily stated the price along with the five doughnut discount.

Oswald handed Benny a ten, "Keep the change Benny Boy...*pause*... these better be utterly delectable and be-made-today-fresh.", Oswald looked expectantly at Benny.

" I assure you, sir, that all my pastries are made in the early morning and ready to be sold by mid-morning brunch hour.", Benny smiled proudly.

Oswald sighed and took the box of pastries and signaled to me, with a flick of his wrist, that he wanted to leave now. I thanked Benny for the pastries and told him to stay out of trouble and behave himself. I joined Oswald shortly after the exchange of polite expressions. Being so close yet so far away from someone like Oswald was like trying to orbit a far off distant planet in another universe, frustrating and nearly impossible to attain such an orbit.

We walked in silence to his renovated apartment complex that was morphing into his Iceberg Lounge. It was forming quite nicely and should be operational in six months or so. We walked into the lobby and was greeted by Fish Mooney who was waiting tirelessly for her pastries.

"Finally, the man of the hour has brought me my pastries.", she smiled gleefully.

"Yes, my lady, your pastries are finally here. please save some for me.", Oswald politely greeted her with a smile spreading upon his slightly plump, slightly thin lips.

They greeted one another and exchanged pastries for the next several minutes. With Oswald satisfyingly indulged, for the time being, I retired to my study to file away unfinished paperwork for the night. When I was close to finishing my work for the night a slight knock disrupted my serenely quiet space. It was none other than Edward Nygma.

"Nygma, I was wondering where you ran off to. You have been away for three months collecting your thoughts.", my voice was soft and firm, yet playful at the same time.

"Oh, you know me, I was just filing away lessons. I guess...what I seek others can't have, yet what I have other's can't seek. What am I?", he spoke indifferently yet with a hint of confusion.

"Oh, Edward, why can't you say that you seek Oswald's approval without saying it in a riddle?", I felt tired and frustrated with Edward and his inability to speak his mind without the use of riddles. I nicknamed him Mr. Riddler because of constant use of riddles in his everyday dialogue.

"You know that I can't help myself, they just pop out of me like a neverending stream of insane mantra of television static and white noise.", he was irritated at my attitude towards his riddles.

"I know they do, but you could just say the word that you want to say instead masking it in a riddle. Besides you know that I am bad at logic.", I was bitter that he couldn't express himself healthily.

"Look, I only wanted to talk with Oswald again, but he refuses to see me because I made him seem like an idiot in from of his constituents when he was Mayor.", Edward seemed sad.

"I know you weren't trying to make him seem stupid, but Oswald took offense to the fact that he couldn't answer a simple riddle so he aimed that anger at you in order to keep from blaming himself.", I tried to explain the best I could. For trying to explain Oswald's actions was like trying to explain the universe to a pope. Frustrating and complicated.

"Do you really think I have a chance with Oswald?", Edward was holding on to hope that he and Oswald could be partners once again.

"Have you tried apologizing to Oswald for making him look a fool in front of the whole city?", I inquired fed up with Edward's patheticness yet slightly awed by his resounding composure and calmness.

"No, I didn't know how to apologize to him without sounding childish and annoying.", this time a tear fell down his right cheek and he looked down.

It was in that moment that I really felt sincerely for him. He was like a labradoodle, loyal and friendly and seeking affection from those around him. I walked over to him and hugged him. My head came to his shoulder. For a moment Edward froze and then thawed and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me in return. We stood there for a few more minutes before departing.

"Don't worry, Edward, you will always have a friend in me.", I gently straightened his tie and smiled up at him.

I could not hate him, I could only think kindly of him. He smiled back with kindness and sweet happiness gleaming his eyes. It was that moment when Oswald came in, "Sara, I...Edward? I was wondering when you would return to me.", Oswald gently and curtly smiled before entering the room and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Oswald My Oswald

**Chapter Two: Oswald My Oswald:**

Oswald was staring at us both with a pensive look on his face. I could tell that he was accessing the situation gravely and severely. He was upset that he wasn't informed of Mr. Riddler's return.

"Tell me again why you felt it necessary to talk to Sara, my Chief of Staff, instead of me Ed?", Oswald was royally pissed.

"I didn't know if you wanted to see me after I humiliated you on live TV.", Edward was passive-aggressive as usual.

"Gee, Ed, why didn't you just come up to me instead of disturbing my peaceful little bookworm who is very efficient at her job?", Oswald nearly growled.

"Fine, I'll say it, I'm sorry okay? The riddle just popped out of me and I couldn't contain it any longer. Besides who cares if you can't solve a riddle? Aubrey James was illiterate!", Edward nearly hollered the last part.

" I care that I can't solve your Riddle! Because that means that I am not as smart as I thought I was! And that most of the time it was just dumb luck that got me out sticky situations!", Oswald stomped his good foot and threw his hands crazily in the air like a child throwing tantrum because he didn't get the right toy for Christmas.

After Oswald exerted himself he stood there, arms limp at his sides, nasally panting for breath. It wasn't until this moment that Edward and I realized that Oswald was wearing his navy blue pajamas, a gold umbrella embroidery on the breast pocket. On his feet were penguin slippers. His hair was uncombed and he appeared very tired.

"How about we talk more in the morning Oswald?", I suggested feeling quite tired myself.

Softly, "Alright, we will talk more in the morning," turning towards me, "Sara, please prepare a guest room Edward," he turned towards Edward, "Sleep well, Ed.", Oswald shuffled off to bed scuffing his slippers as he went.

After Oswald's departure, I led Edward to his guest room and help him prepare for bed. Afterwards, I made my way to my bedroom and prepared to retire for the night. When my head hit the pillow I was transported to a dark abyss.

 **The Next Morning:**

I awoke to find Oswald standing over me this time in his casual suit and tie wardrobe. We didn't speak at first. We just looked into each other's eyes, peering into each other souls; my soul was unbroken innocence while Oswald's was a corrupted abyss of fear, anger, and a homicidal rage that could never be tamed. I involuntarily shivered and wrapped my blanket tighter around my shoulders trying to calm my jitteriness.

At last, he spoke," I didn't wake you did I?"

" Oh, no, I was waking up anyway.", I said as sweetly as I could.

"Good, good, um, so, um, do you think I should give Ed another chance?", he nervously fumbled with his words.

"Oswald, sweetheart, you have given Edward three chances already and he failed all three times.", I thoughtfully mused.

"I know, I know, I just, I wasn't nice to him and I thought he wanted Ms. Kringle, I...I...", his words failed him and he grew quiet.

"You love him don't you, Oswald?", I softly spoke this truth and reached up and brushed his bangs to the left side of his forehead.

"I did not want to, but I found it hard to pretend that Edward didn't matter to me because he does matter to me." Oswald's chest heaved as he controlled his emotions and stop himself from crying.

I sat up and ushered him to sit on my bed. When he complied I wrapped my arms gently around him and hugged him tenderly. Deep down Oswald is a broken, frightened little boy who needed comfort and peace every once in a while. He in return wrapped his arms around me and gently squeezed and he began to cry into my left shoulder, soaking my pajama shirt.

I soaked in his scent of peppermint and chamomile with a hint of ginger. His scent was calming and sweet. In his arms, I felt safe, which was absurd in all its absurdity. Yet he was only human and he too needs compassion and happiness. I wish I could erase all his pain and replace it happiness and love, however, if that happened his alter ego 'The Penguin' would never exist.

After several moments of tear-filled silence, he loosened his embrace and gently pulled away wiping his eyes with his hands, sniffling and composing himself once more. He sighed as did I. Once he composed enough to speak he did.

"I...I am sorry f-for...um, being weak like that...I...um...sorry.", he sighed and looked down at his hands.

"It's natural to cry, Oswald, it relieves pain, either emotional or physical, It is a strength rather than a weakness.", I gently reassured him.

"I do feel better, now that have cried.", he gently smiled.

In silence, Oswald carefully stood up and grasped his cane and was about to leave when he stopped and said, "Thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me, You the best friend that I have ever had, I just wanted you to know that."

He walked out and gently closed my door and silence and loneliness filled the air so thickly that I had to get up and get dressed and leave my room for a chance to be with the comforts of other human beings regardless if they liked me or not. Upon arriving at breakfast I found Edward and Oswald sitting close to one another giggling like school girls over a secret joke.

"Good Morning, darlings, I hope you slept well." I cheerily greeted them happy to be in such glorious company.

"Good Morning, Sara," they gleefully greeted me back in unison and erupted in a banter of gleeful squeals and giggles.

I smiled wholeheartedly as my good mood rose and filled my mind, heart, and soul. In the morning light, Oswald and Edward looked as if time reversed itself and they were young children once again. We merrily ate our breakfast and chattered. Oswald was explaining how he and Edward came to an understanding and are now in good standing with one another. Whenever they made eye contact they giggled and smiled so big that you thought their faces would split.

After breakfast, we found ourselves in my office once again with the door locked so no one would bug us. I was perched upon the left corner of my desk, the legs of my black slacks slightly above my custom made black and white dress boots. My cream colored blouse lightly ruffled at my waist and sleeves. My medium curly brown hair lying slack about my shoulders falling to the middle of my back.

Oswald was wearing a darker pin-stripe suit that was similar to the one he wore the previous day. His raven black hair was slicked smoothly back. He was leaning on his cane looking at Edward who was looking dastardly handsome in his Emerald green three-piece suit and glasses. the conversation was going as follows:

"Ed and I decided to give love another chance, isn't that right, Ed?", Oswald was dreamily memorizing Edward.

"Y-yes, that's right, Oswald darling. We decided to try to compromise with one another more and argue less.", Edward clarified.

"Well, you two are made for one another, so I think it was a wise choice.", I softly mused.

"Well, now that this issue is settled, let's gets down to business and make Gotham our puppets of mass order!", Oswald giddily proclaimed.

"As you wish my love, my life", Edward cooed wrapping his arms gently around his Lil' bird's waist and kissed his cheek. Oswald flushed bright red and buried his face into Ed's suit blazer, embarrassed.


End file.
